you're my yours!
by Ishikawa Chie
Summary: "kalau orang tuamu tak bisa memberikan kasih sayang,aku bisa kan memberikanya untukmu?". my first fanfic. author baru.warning : abal,gaje,typo (mungkin). R and R please! (daryl X tsugumi fanfic)


terlihat pria yg bersurai blonde itu berjalan dengan ,namanya Daryl Yan,sang mantan pilot _Endlave _dari berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri jalan-jalan di sekitarnya.

"Daryl!selamat pagi!"seseorang di sampingnya menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat.

"pagi.."jawab daryl gadis bersurai yg berada di sampingnya menghela napas.

"ada apa?bertengkar dengan orang tua mu lagi?"Tanya sang gadis dengan ada jawaban dari dan lelaki bersurai yellow lagi,perempuan bersurai ungu kehitaman yg di ketahui bernama Tsugumi itu menghela nafas panjang.

"ayolah,ceritakan padaku!"pinta Tsugumi dengan gaya pria bersurai yellow itu akhirnya menyerah karena telah meleleh dengan wajah imut milik tsugumi.

daryl pun menceritakan semuanya kepada gadis imut mendengarnya dengan seksama.

**-Flashback ON-**

saat itu daryl sedang berada di meja menunggu ayahnya yg tak kunjung datang.

"tch,sudah jam segini kenapa ayah belum datang?"keluh daryl sambil menghentakan kakinya sekali-sekali.

"tuan.."panggil sang pelayan yg berada di rumahnya.

"apa?"Tanya daryl sang pelayan membisikan ,pria berambuy yellow itu kaget dengan apa yg di katakana oleh pelayannya.

"kau serius?! Apa-apaan ayah!membatalkan makan malam yg paling ku nantikan!"geram daryl.

darly pun melempar sendok dan garpu yg sedari dia sakit,perasaanya pun memutuskan untuk mencari udara atau lebih tepatnya melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada sang beberapa saat,daryl melihat sang ayah yg sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita berkacamata yg dia tak percaya akan itu,terus menerjapkan sang ayah bersama wanita lain dan melupakan anaknya.

"kenapa kau disni?bukankah kau harusnya bersama anakmu?"

"untuk apa?dia seperti bukan anakku"

terdengar sangat jelas di telinga pria blonde pun mengretakan ,air matanya hampir saja keluar dri pelupuk matanya.

"jadi begitu ya?" kata daryl menghampiri ayahnya. Ayah kaget melihat anak semata wayangnya itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"dar—"pembicaraan pria yg sudah rentan itu terhenti melihat gadis si sebelahnya memegang tanganya erat.

"sadar ayah brengsek!"teriak pun segera meninggalkan ayahnya yg brengsek dan wanita brengsek nan tak tau diri itu.

**-Flashback OFF-**

"jadi begitu ya.."jawab tsugumi. Daryl Cuma menganggukkan berdua pun ada yg memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"ah,kelasku di sana!aku duluannya dar-kun!" kata tsugumi sembaring berjalan menuju jelasnya.  
dia hanya mengangkat dua sudut bibirnya sambil melambaikan tanganya ke gadis yg diketahui namanya Tsugumi itu.

Tsugumi dan Daryl memang berbeda daryl adalah kelas 2-1 sedangkan Tsugumi kelas begitu,mereka sering sekali dekat meskipun berbeda kelas.

"daryl!" panggil sang ketua kelas,kanon.

"ng?"daryl membelokkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut.

"sudah mengerjakan Latiha soal-soal IPA?"Tanya sang ketua kelas itu. Daryl hanya mengangguk.

"boleh ajari aku?"Tanya kanon. Lagi lagi,sang pria brambut blonde itu menganggukan kepalanya.

~SkipTime~  
_Jam Istirahat 09.15_

"Dar-kun!"panggil seseorang dari ambang di panggil pun menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"istirahat bareng yuk?"sang gadis itu mengajak sahabatnya itu.

memang Tsugumi sedang dekat dengan mereka adalah musuh ,semejak suatu mulai akrab dan akhirnya dekat.

"tenang,aku yg traktir!"timpa tsugumi lagi.

"baiklah"akhirnya Daryl menerima ajakan sang gadis itu. Mereka pun menyusuri jalan yg ramai akan anak anak yg berada di sekolah Tennozu First High School.

"nee,daryl?"perempuan imut yg berada di sebelah daryl membuka mulut.

"ya?" sahut daryl.

"kalau orang tuamu tak bisa memberikan kasih sayang, aku bisa kan memberikannya untukmu?" Tanya gadis itu pelan,nyaris tak wajah tsugumi muncul seburat merah.

" kan sahabatku."jawab daryl. Tsugumi tersentak mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"_bodoh sekali dia,padahal aku belajar itu cowok gak .."_umpat tsugumi di dalam hati.

"oh iya daryl"Tsugumi memulai lagi pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"ya?" Tanya daryl.

"nanti sore makan di café langganan kita yuk?ada yg ingin ku bicarakan"tawar tsugumi sambil menampilkan senyum manis.

"baiklah,aku akan usahakan setelah pulang sekolah"ucap daryl.

hanya senyum tipis yg teruari di wajah gadis bersurai hitam ke unguan itu.

~Skip Time~.  
Pulang Sekolah 15.45

"Daryl,kamu jadi kan bantuin aku?"sang ketua kelas itu menghampiri daryl yg sedang sibuk membereskan buku yg berada di mejanya.  
"oh iya..eh,iya.."jawab daryl .di keluarkan handphone nya yg berada di saku celananya dan dia meng ketikan sesuatu.

_for :tsugumi  
from : daryl yan._

tsugumi, maaf kita batalkan makan sore kita,kau bisa ada urusan

daryl.

setelah selesai meng ketik kata-kata itu,dia pun menekan kata send untuk mengirimkan pesan itu kepada sang sahabat,Tsugumi.

~**Tsugumi P.O.V~**

"DRTTT!" terdengar suara pesan masuk dari pun buru-buru mengambil lihat ada 1 sms buka SMS tersebut.

_from : daryl yan  
for :tsugumi_

tsugumi,maaf kita batalkan makan sore kita,kau bisa ada urusan

daryl.

setelah selesai membaca pesan dari sahabatku – lebih tepatnya orang yg kusukai saat ini— aku pun menutup flat handphoneku.

"padahal aku ingin menyatakan cintaku..ish,kenapa di saat aku sudah siap mental,dia malah sibuk."gerutuku dalam hati. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri lihat kanan-kiri sudut ,daryl kau kemana sih?!.tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti melihat seorang wanita berambut bob memakai kacamata berlensa besar dan seorang berambut yellowblonde—tunggu!i…itu..DARYL?! bersama..siapa itu?! Jadi alasan dia tak mau makan sore bersamaku ini?!,aku mempercepat langkahku,menjauh dari tempat aku berdiri mataku sedikit-demi sedikit tumpah membasahi pipiku.

"_mengapa dadaku terasa sakit?.."_

**-Tsugumi P.O.V ends-**

"sudah mengerti belum?"Tanya mengelengkan wajah kanon yg bersemu merah.

"sudah 10 kali ku ajarkan kau masih tak mengerti?!sebenarnya kau itu benar-benar tak mengerti atau kau mencari waktu untuk bersamaku?""bentak daryl.

"hebat juga kau,bisa menebaknya"kini wajah kanon semakin memerah seperti tomat.

seketika daryl memukul meja yg berada di kafe yg sedang mereka datangi.

"hei jangan mentang-mentang kau ketua kelas,kau seenaknya membuang waktuku untukmu!dasar wanita tak tau diri!"emosi daryl mulai naik. Tapi,kanon tak mendengar kata-kata malah mendekat dan menarik tangan daryl.

"hei!aku mau di bawa kemana?!hei—"darly berusaha melepas tanganya dari gengaman sang ketua kelas, mereka di sebuah gang kecil yg sangat melepaskan gengamannya dari Daryl,pria yg kini di -tiba,kanon melepaskan jas sekolahnya dan yg melihat itu kaget bukan main.

"kanon,apa yg kau lakukan,hei—"belum sempat daryl berbicara,tanganya sudah di tuntun untuk memegangi oppai sang ketua kelas.

"daryl,aku menyukaimu..mau kah kau menjadi pacarku..kau boleh memegang seluruh tubuhku kalau kau mau".wajah kanon kini makin pun mengertakan giginya.

"hei!kau fikir aku ini laki-laki tak tahu diri?! Dasar wanita jalang!gara-gara kamu aku membatalkan janjiku sama tsugumi!"daryl pun melepaskan tangannya dari oppai pun berlari meninggalkan sang ketua kelas,kanon dan menuju kafe langganannya dan sampai di sana nihil,tak ada sosok yg sedang daryl terus mencari sang sahabat—yg sebenarnya dia suka—sedari tadi.

_"hiks..hiks.." _terdengar suara tangisan perempuan.

daryl berusaha mencoba mencari asal suara yg mungkin dia kenal.

"_hiks..hiks.._"suara itu terdengar lagi oleh telinga sang pria berambut blonde.

daryl terus mencari darimana suara tangisan akhirnya di temukan seorang gadis memakai seifuku,berambut hitam keunguan sedang menangis di sebuah gang yg tidak terlalu sempit gadis menghampirinya.

"tsugumi..?kau tsugumi kan?" Tanya daryl. Gadis yg pernah memberikan permen apple kepadanya pun lihat oleh daryl,mata sembab dan hidung yg merah.

"k..kau menangis?"

"tidak.."

"jangan boho—"

"AKU TIDAK MENANGIS JUDES!" kali ini gadis itu bersurai blonde itu membatu,tak tau apa yg harus dia perbuat.

"tsugumi..maaf,aku tak menepati janji ,mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya pria itu lembut,lalu mengalihkan tangannya ke kepala gadis ,gadis itu menepisnya.

"dar-kun,jangan berpura-pura tidak tau,siapa perempuan berambut bob dan berkacamata lensa tebal itu?"Tanya tsugumi terisak.

"kamu melihatnya?"Tanya daryl.

"dasar kau..dia itu ketua kelasku, karena dia menjengkelkan,ku tinggalkan saja wanita jalang itu". Timpa pria bersurai kuning itu.

_"tsugumi ini saatnya!bicarakan perasaanmu!"_

"daryl!jangan jadi pengecut!cepat katakan perasaanmu!"

batin keduanya seperti berbicara,keduanya mebelakan matanya bulat.

"Ano.."

"Ano.."ucap mereka insan manusia itu seketika berhenti berdua segera membuang muka terhadap lawan blushing.

"kau bisa bicara duluan.."ucap daryl mencairkan suasana.

"ano..ng..entah knpa..ada prasaan menganggu,duh..ng.."tsugumi masih gugup.

"aku..aku menyukaimu..dar-kun!" sambung tsugumi yg mendengarnya memnerjapkan matanya sejenak.

"tsugumi…kau srius?jadi..prasaanku..terbalaskan?"lagi-lagi mulut berbicarakan fakta. Gadis bersurai hitam keungguan itu membelakan tak jauh dari reaksi daryl tadi.

GREB!  
tanpa pria berambut blonde itu mengunci dua tangan mungil milik gadis yg bernama tsugumi itu dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"tsugumi,maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"ucapnya tepat di wajah bersumpah baru kali ini melihat sahabatnya bersemu bisa merasakan hangat nafas pria yg brada di depannya.

"iya..aku ma—"belum sempat gadis itu berbicara,bibir mungilnya telah di kunci oleh bibir sang pria bersurai blonde itu tak kenapa,dia menikmati ciuman itu.

"haha,aku sudah tau jawabanya.."tawa kecil teruai dari bibir daryl.

"ne daryl, kalau orang tuamu tak bisa memberikan kasih sayang,aku bisa kan memberikanya untukmu?" Tanya sang gadis sambil berusaha menyembunyikan seburat merah yg berada di pipinya.

"bukankah kau sudah menanyakan itu kepadaku?" Tanya daryl jahil. Tsugumi hanya memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.  
"iya iya,tentu saja kau bisa memberikannya kepadaku,karena kau orang yg ku cinta."daryl menunjukkan grins miliknya.

"ne daryl,I'm yours,right?" untuk yg kedua kalinya muka tsugumi kembali bersemu merah seperti anggukan kecil yg di tunjukan oleh pemuda bersurai yellowblonde pun segera memeluk daryl agar orang yg di cintainya ini tak melihat wajahnya yg sudah merah sekali.

"ayo ku antar pulang"sahut di sambut oleh anggukan sang perempuan imut itu.

**-keesokan harinya-**

"tsugumi sudah besar ya sekarang,selamat ya" ucap sang gadis berambut merah,Ayase.

"dar!kau hebat sekali,sudah mendapatkan gadis cantik dan imut ini"puji souta sembaring menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

keduanya hanya diam dan menahan malu sambil ber-_blushing-_ria.

"ano..daryl-san"suara perempuan itu memanggil namanya.

"apa?" jawab daryl dengan wajah dingin.

"maafkan yg kemarin ya,aku keterlaluan.."ucap gadis itu sambil mengandeng kekasih barunya, anggukan kecil yg di berikan oleh daryl.

"_dasar wanita kemarin kau menggodaku,skarang kau bersama pria lain" _batin daryl.

"hei,apa yg kau lakukan bersama wanita ini" tsugumi mulai menunjukan tatapan _deathglrenya_.daryl yg melihatnya hanya menelan ludah.

"t..tida..tidak ada!iya kan?" jawabnya dengan anggukan kecil dari sang ketua kelas.

"yasudah..aku ke kelas dlu ya!..Tsugumi, You're My yours,right?" pria itu berbisik di telinga mungil sang gadis _hacker _itu lembut.

"DAR-KUN!BERITAHU AKUU?!"teriak gadis merah akibat bisikan sang kekasih. Tsugumi pun mengejar sang kekasih yg sudah terlebih dahulu lari.

** OWARI!**_  
_


End file.
